House of Webb
Other Characters *Classic Hanna Barbera Characters: Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble,Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Wally Gator, Ruff & Reddy, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie, Astro the Dog, Joise McCoy, Melody Valentine, Valerie Brown, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot, Alan Mayberry, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Hong Kong Phooey (Penry), Rosemary, Sergeant Flint, Jabberjaw, Scooby Doo, Mr. Jinks, Pixie & Dixie, Hokey Wolf and The Hillbily Bears *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Taz, Foghorn Leghorn, Witch Hazel, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, and Yosemite Sam *Walter Lantz series: Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, and Chilly Willy *Tom and Jerry: Tom, Jerry, Spike, and Tyke *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lunis, Rerun and Lucy Van Pelt, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Violet Gray, Little Red-Harried Girl and Patty *Charlotte's Web: Wilbur, Gwen the Goose, Templeton, and Charlotte's daughters (Nellie, Aranea, and Joy) *Star Wars: C3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Sky Troopers, Jar Jar Blinks, Yoda, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Chewbecca *Scooby Doo: Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, and various monster villains *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Vinny and Inspector Jamal *Mario series: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Bowser's Seven Children, Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, Piranha Plants, Dry Bones, Shy Guys, Goombas, Hammer Bros., Chain Chomps, Bomb-ombs, Boos, F.L.U.D.D., Piantas, Nokis, Petey Piranha, King Boo, Rosalina, and Lumas *The Secret of NIMH: Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, Justin, Teresa Brisby, Martin Brisby, Timothy "Timmy" Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Mr. Ages, Jeremy, Jennifer "Jenny" McBride *Star Tours: RX-24, G2-4T, G2-9T, Aly San San, AC-38, SK-Z38, Lady Droid, T3, ROX-N, Dan Android *The Smurfs: Pa Smurf, Handy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and the other Smurfs *The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, and Ali *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese the Chao, Shadow, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, Tikal the Echidna, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Charmy, and Espio *Captain Planet and The Planeteers: Captain Planet *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Muddy Mudskipper, and Powdered Toast Man. *Rock-a-Doodle: The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes and Chanticleer *VeggieTales: Bob, Larry, Junior, Mr. Nezzer, The French Peas, Grandpa George, Annie Onion, Jimmy, Jerry, Laura, Scooter, Archibald, Mr. Lunt, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, and Petunia Rhubarb *Space Ghost Coast To Coast: Space Ghost, Zorak, Moltar, and Brak *Pokemon: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, May, Max, Dawn, Harley, Jessie, James, Meowth, Mewtwo, Lucario, and other Pokemon *Garfield series: Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Pooky, Nermal, and Arlene *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Dexter & Dee Dee's Mom and Dad, Monkey, Major Glory, Val Hallen, The Infragable Krunk, and Mandark *Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo, Mama Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Carl, Jungle Boy *Cow & Chicken: Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, Boneless Chicken, Teacher, and Flem and Earl *I am Weasel: Weasel and Babboon *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Mojo Jojo, Him, the Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins *Captain EO: Odee, Idee, Captain EO, Fuzball, Supreme Leader, Major and Minor Domo, and Hooter *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed, Edd (Double D), Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Wilfred Pig, Victor Goat, The Kanker Sisters (May, Lee, Marie), and Eddy's Brother. *Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, and Professor Porter *Sitting Ducks: Bill, Aldo, Bev, Fred the Penguin, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Raoul the Crow, Cecil, Claire, Snappy Colonel *Fantasia 2000: Yo-Yo Flamingo, the Steadfast Tin Solider and the Ballerina, the Spring Sprite *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen the Computer, Mrs. Puff, Larry, the Goofy Goober, Dennis, and Squilliam *Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack, Scotsman, Demongo, and Aku. *Titan AE: Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, the Drej Queen, and the Drej Empire *The Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Vicky and Mr. Crocker *All Grown Up: Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, Spike, Stu and Didi, Chas and Kira, Charlotte and Drew, and Betty De Ville *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman, Dr. Nora Wakeman, XJ Series (1-8), Brad Carbuckle, Tuck Carbuckels, Sheldon Lee Oswald, Vexus, Smytus, and Krackus. *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Goo, Terrance, Duchess, Jackie Khones, and other imaginary friends. *Madagascar/The Penguins of Madagascar: Alex The Lion, Marty The Zebra, Gloria The Hippo, Melman The Giraffe, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien XIII, Maurice, Mort, Marleen, and Dr. Blowhole *Johnny Test: Johnny Test, Dukey *Chowder: Chowder, Chef Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Panini, Ms. Endive, Gazpacho, Chestnut *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Bubbie, Peppermint Larry, Candy Wife, Doctor Barber, Lolly Poopdeck, Dock Hag, Eight-Armed Willy *Fanboy and Chum-Chum: Fanboy, Chum-Chum, and Kyle *Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Gunter, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Marciline, BEEMO *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Spike The Dragon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, The Cutiemark Crusaders (AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo), Big MacIntosh, Granny Smith, Miss Cheerliee, Derpy Hooves, and Doctor Whooves, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings *PB&J Otter: The Otter family: Peanut, Opal, Ernest, Baby Butter and Jelly, Flick Duck, Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, and Anna Otter *Kirby series (Nintendo): Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight,